Various rust-preventive and anti-corrosive coatings are applied for the purpose of rust-prevention and anti-corrosion to various steel products used in a vehicle, an electric appliance, and an industrial machine and the like. Depending on a mechanical part, a matte type coating with less glossiness is preferably used as a coating material applied to a surface of the mechanical part.
Various matting agents are added to such matte type coatings so as to roughen a surface of a dried coating and reduce glossiness thereof. Conventionally, resin based microparticles are used as a matting agent added to a matte type coating material (Patent Document 1). A resin of the resin based microparticles includes, for example, an acryl resin, a polyolefin resin, a polyester resin, a polyamide resin or the like. A representative matting agent is polyethylene wax having a mean particle diameter of 0.5 to 100 μm.